Episode 179
Gray vs. Rufus is the 179th episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 4th episode of the 2014 series. Fairy Tail's Gray faces Rufus of Sabertooth as planned, even though leaving Mavis with uncertainty of its success. Meanwhile, the Rescue Team wanders in the Abyss Palace, looking for a way to escape. Summary With the battle between Gray and Rufus about to commence, Romeo asks Mavis if she predicted the meeting between the two Make-Mages to which she replies that she did. Hearing the news Warren and others think that Gray would be a clear winner with Mavis' calculations but unfortunately for Fairy Tail, Mavis confirms that the victor of this battle was still uncertain but that it was vital that Gray wins as she tells them how Rufus is a key member to Sabertooth's strategy. She remembers back to when she told Team Fairy Tail about how Rufus needed to be taken out as soon as possible and how Gray demanded that he should be the one to battle Rufus for Lucy's and the guild's sake. Now with the battle about to begin, Mavis asks Gray to show her the power of his emotions that would overcome Sabertooth’s Memory-Make Mage. Back in the library area of Crocus, Gray begins his attack with Ice-Make: Freeze Lancer. Rufus leaps out of the way while the ice rips and smashes trough the floor and furniture, memorizing Gray's attacks while he goes. Gray, still on the offensive, tries to attack Rufus again to no avail as Rufus dodges Gray's second attack while the massive ice-hammer crashes into the floor. Gray asks what Rufus has been muttering through their fight to which he explains that his memories can be used as a weapon and how he can use his memories as a base for new types of Magic. Gray, confused over what he just heard, asks what Rufus he means. Rufus then tells Gray that from him he remembers Ice Magic and from Orga, Lightning Magic and proceeds to attack Gray with his Memory-Make: Sword of Frozen Black Lightning, sending a mass of black lightning and Ice at the Ice-Make Mage. From the Domus Flau, Max, Warren, Levy and Elfman watch in shock of how Rufus was able to make his own spells and worry for Gray's well being. Rufus attacks again with his Memory-Make: Shrine of Turbulent Fang, conjuring up miniature cyclones and sending them towards Gray. Gray tries using Ice-Make: Shield to defend himself against the attack but Rufus causes the shield to disappear by memorizing Gray's shield and then forgetting. Romeo watches in shock as Gray's shield dissapears. With no defense against Rufus' attack, Gray is hurled into the air while his fellow members and the crowd watch in shock of Rufus' Magic while Rufus gloats about his power. Rufus then reads several books and memorizes the spells in them and creates soldiers made out of ice and sends them to attack Gray, while the crowd and his guild watch in surprise of the battle. Gray quickly covers the books in ice, however Rufus has already read them all and attacks Gray with another spell. Makarov then asks Mavis of Gray's strategy, with Mavis remarks that he doesn't have a strategy and that she's betting on his feelings. Romeo then wonders how Natsu's team is doing. Meanwhile at the Abyss Palace Natsu and the others continue to find an exit with no luck, Lucy then questions where Happy is, which he frightens her while wearing a skull. Happy the comes up with a plan to lure the guards. Back in the library area the fight continues as Rufus boasts about his powers to Gray, he gets up and remembers Ur and all the battles he won. Gray then strips off his top, much to the surprise of the crowd, Chapati and Juvia, and tells Rufus since he's been in Fairy Tail, he hasn't lost to the same opponent twice to which Rufus smugly asks what he plans to do then. Gray prepares one of his spells and Rufus gets ready to memorize the attack but then Rufus realizes that what Gray prepared was no ordinary spell. Gray then begins shaping a large amount of blades at an incredible speed, shocking even Rufus with his amount of skill. Once finished, Gray asks Rufus if he was able to memorize his spell or not,but because of the speed, Rufus was unable to memorize anything. Gray then uses his Ice-Make Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance encasing Rufus in ice from the waist down. Rufus then breaks free from the ice after taking Gray's attack, using the flames from his Memory-Make: Karma of the Burning Land and attacks Gray. Suddenly Gray forces his way through, telling Rufus that he's faced stronger flames and then attacks Rufus with Ice-Make: Ice Bringer. Rufus then falls to the ground after taking Gray's attack, much to the relief of Mavis and adoration of Juvia, and as Gray catches Rufus' hat from the air, Chapati announces Gray to be victorious. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Grand Magic Game *Gray Fullbuster vs. Rufus Lore (started and concluded) *Lucy Heartfilia's Rescue from Mercurius Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * ** |Aisu Meiku}} ** |Memorī Meiku}} * ** *Telekinesis * |Ēra}} * |Teiku Ōbā}} ** * Spells used * |Furīzu Ransā}} * |Aisu Inpakuto}} * * * |Shīrudo}} *Forget *Memory-Make: Line of Ancient Master Swordsmen *Ice-Make: Crescent Blades *Memory-Make: Blade of Flashing Lightning * |Ranpādo}} *Memory-Make: Colorful Slashing Attack Flames * *Memory-Make: Showering Ancient Wisdom * * * |Aisu Buringā}} *Spying Flower Abilities used *Flight *Hand-to-Hand Combat Manga & Anime Differences *The fight was greatly extended in the anime, adding scenes such as Rufus reading books and memorizing and using new spells. *In the anime, the commentary of the Fairy Tail members in regards to the fight is expanded upon. *In the manga, Cana, Elfman and Lisanna discuss Gray being at a disadvantage against Rufus, but in the anime this conversation occurs between Max, Elfman, Warren and Levy. *Rufus uses a wider variation of spells in the anime. *In the anime, Juvia is tempted to help Gray, though in the manga, no such thing occurs. *In the anime, an additional scene is added, in which Lucy and Mirajane attempt to use their sex appeal to attract people in order to escape from the Abyss Palace. *Gray has a flashback of Ur and his past fights in the anime, as well as a vision of Natsu encouraging him. This scene does not occur in the manga. Navigation